Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: A/N on last chapter!
1. And It All Blew Up

**A/N**: **This is VERY IMPORTANT**. I am quite sorry to say that this is one of the stories that I have no outline for. Because of such I'm going to be co-writing this with SeraphimXII. If you would like to read beyond this first chapter you may herd your way over to XII's profile, were the story has been replanted. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer- Do not own.

-

Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four

-

And It all Blew Up

-

The night had started out like any night they had where they were required to do a mission together; as rare as they were.

They gathered at the safe house, a few miles from their objective. Nothing too noticable; a small place on the outskirts of the township. They sat in that place, gathered the information needed for infiltration, devised a plan, and simply waited for the go. Seeing as they had been there for quite some time, their presence was hardly felt anymore in the area. Which ideally was perfect for them. After all, they were going to leave as soon as they had come what to do. When they had finally recieved orders to follow through with their mission, just a mere hour ago, they went with their plan.

Everything had went off without a hitch...unless you of course counted the drive to the facility. Then there were minor bumps as Wufie almost succeeded in strangling Duo with his own hair. Which was perfectly normal seeing as Duo always seemed to have this quirk about him where he had over excess amounts of energy before a mission of this magnitude. His usual ways of letting out this energy usually involved the annoying of either one Heero Yuy (his personal favorite) or Chang Wufie, who was a close second.

Problems for them started near the end of their current mission.

The alarm system blaring was a sure indicator that something went wrong. It was annoyingly deafening. Not only did the blasted alarm successfully stop two of the four preventors jogging through one of the many steeled halls with horrible lightening, but it also alerted the people within the damn building of their presence. There was a good reason _why_ they had entered the heavily guarded building with such secrecy in the first place, after all.

The preventors, had been monitoring this small faction for some time and had only recently found evidence of experiments being done with biological weaponry. In a world of peace, well, that just wouldn't do. Which was why all five of them were sent. They were to retrieve data on everything they had done so far, and any other pieces of information they could find; such as the precise locations of the other bases within this particular faction.

Trowa, glanced to his shorter comrade, he could practically hear what was going through his Asian friends mind. _Duo_. To be honest, he couldn't really blame him; the same thought had run through his mind also. The colonist from L2 had been looking more gittery than what was normal before a group assignment.

"Plan B?" He asked in an amused tone; saying it only on the account of they had never needed a Plan B before. It was a joke amongst them. Looking back, he registered the fact that their closest exit, the one they were going to use to leave, was currently being swarmed by the faction's henchmen; gun's aimed ready to fire.

Heero simply hn'd before, faster then deemed possible, he shot a small smoke bomb at the advancing people. With the simple diversion, the two were running forward. The place was like a maze, hallways hardly distinguishable from the next. If it wasn't for the trusty device on 01's wrist, they would have probably lost their way a while back. They turned a corner.

"_03, zero's 2 and _5 _have confirmation on information retrieval. Commence the detonation sequence"_ the voice of one Quatre Winner stated over their communicators.

"_Copy that 04, over and out" _the emerald-eyed teen replied as they continued their sprint. Glancing at his partner he smirked as his Prussian-eyed friend was already finishing the last code to start the detonation.

"This hall should lead us to the exit nearest 04" Heero stated monotonously as he checked the facilities schematics on his wrist. Unfortunately these schematics did not include the positions of the people within the facility. They found this out, at the turn of the next corner. They stopped abruptly, tense, and ready to move at a seconds notice. A group of twenty or so men, heavily armed surrounded the leader of this base. An old man seemingly in his late 50's, dressed in the white garb of a scientist. He had a mad gleam to his eye. Heero frowned. Was this man even sane?

"Well, if it isn't the infamous ex-Gundam pilots, 01 and 03." The leader greeted in a surprisingly smooth voice. He eyed them like a hungry lion. "Or should I say...Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton." he added nonchalantly; face twisted with obvious glee. If Trowa could have mustered himself to do it, he would have conveyed a sense of disgust to the man before him. It was clear to him and surely his comrade what the scientist intended to do to them. Human experimentation wasn't passed these sort of people.

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind them. They were completely boxed in.

Without warning a man to Trowa's right lifted what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun and fired. The dart hitting it's mark right on.

"Shit." Trowa muttered in a rare show of annoyance and irritation. He ripped the thing out from his neck. Heero on the other hand rushed forward and knocked the contraption to the floor, smashing it to pieces, before he himself was tackled to the floor.

They must have been expecting them was the silent pilot's last coherent thought before he succumbed to the darkness of unconscious.

XxxX

It was cold out. The night air freezing the lungs as the blond took in a shaky breath. This was...nerve racking, Quatre decided, sweeping his aquamarine eyes across the length of the old looking building. It was fairly huge actually. The place must have had the alarms on the outside too if he could hear them so clearly. This was so not good for his nerves. He rubbed his arms, hoping to regain warmth in his frail seeming limbs. This jacket did nothing for conserving heat. He waited anxiously for his four comrades to return.

His part of the mission was simple. Plant preventer issued explosives along with Duo's homemade ones in and around the facility; his braided haired friend had said something about wanting a big boom when he handed him his _babies_. He shrugged it off. Not like it really mattered anyway. The other four separated into the building, two on the upper level, while the other two on the bottom one. To their knowledge there were four checkpoints that contained important information. The building was surprisingly enough, heavily guarded with the latest security measures.

The blond heaved a sigh as he turned to stare at the exit which Heero and Trowa were supposed to come out of. The alarm system went off not but five minutes ago it shouldn't have taken this long for any of his friends to get out. They had gone over all escapes routes.

"Great." he muttered as another minute passed by. He was sorely tempted to go in and find out what was going on. But then, Duo and Wufie would wonder what had happened with his absence. He started to pace and just about growled...just about because he stopped all movement when he saw who was coming his way. He perked up almost immediately.

"04, mission accomplished." the onyx-eyed teen replied stiffly as he looked around for the others; he wasn't the only one who was worried, especially since it _was_ Duo's fault that the security had been tripped in the first place.

"Where's 01 and 03?" the usually jovial teen asked glancing back to the building.

"I don't know. Their communicators went offline a few minutes ago." the blond replied worriedly. Wufie followed up what Quatre had stated with a smack to Shinigami's pilot's head.

"This is your fault." he admonished, with a glare. Looking thoroughly chastised Duo turned to the building.

"We have to go get them."

No one said a word as they dashed towards the place.

XxxX

They were gathered in what they now dubbed the official meeting room of one 12 Grimwauld place. At the moment, they had been gathered because of something pertaining to Harry; something that was supposed to help him.

"I have reason to believe that Harry's brother may still be alive." an old man stated to the group in front of him. Immediately the room grew silent. That was quite blunt, considering who actually said it.

"What!" the group roared, all but one standing up in confusion and misplaced outrage.

"This can't be possible!" Lupin shouted over the noise.

"Believe me when I say that it is." Albus replied calmly. "I had to do some extensive research but yes, Harry's younger brother is very much alive, and he must be brought here at once."

Silence reined the room once again. What were they supposed to say to that. This was too much to take in. Surprisingly enough it was Tonks who broke the silence.

"How will this be done." she asked timidly.

"The process is quite simple actually. The most difficult of the steps have already been completed by Severus." He pulled out a vial containing a liquid of bright blue. "We just need to pour this where we want him to appear."

The occupants of the room remained silent. It couldn't be that easy. Besides all this, couldn't they have just apparated to where the boy was? Dumbledore went on to say the precise moment needed for them to begin this little ritual. When the stars and planets were in alignment.

Unless, of course, the boy wasn't even in this dimension.

XxxX

The pilot from L1 was led none to gently down the hall in the opposite direction of where freedom was. Trowa, his comrade was dragged after him. He struggled, especially after he noticed the leers and looks of lust that raked over his petite body. But these people were stronger than they looked. And they had injected him with something that was already beginning to take effect. Whatever it was, he was slowly unable to coordinate himself. He was sure that if he tried to speak, all that would come would be unintelligible mumbles and grunts.

"I don't want them too badly injured." the old man, Dr. Isaacs, stated as he continued onward. Four of the men that captured them stayed while the rest followed the deranged scientist. "But when you're done with them, you know where to find me."

Heero was roughly shoved into the room; falling into an ungraceful heap The lights automatically turning on at his presence. The men laughed as he struggled to lift himself up.

"Well, boys, I think it's only fair that I, who am superior to you lot, get first dibs." a man in his mid-thirties stated in a gruff voice. He sported a scar most likely from the war, running along side the right side of his face. He was quite good looking actually, with cropped dirty blond hair and mint green eyes. He had a rugged manliness to him that most girls fell for, in his experience.

The other's just smirked as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. If Trowa had been awake, he would have also noticed the leers he himself was receiving. They left the clown out in the hallway with them; wanting to give their buddy as much privacy as they could. He tended to get real nasty when he saw something he liked.

XxxX

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Duo asked as they ran, what seemed to him, blindly down the main hallway. Bodies of disabled security sprawled along the way. His braid bouncing with every step he took.

"They were on the second floor when last I checked with them." Quatre responded from up ahead. He burst through the door that led them to the staircase. Just as they disappeared up the stairs, Dr. Isaacs walked from the elevator with his _groupies_ looking at the unconscious men with disgust.

XxxX

Heero groaned as his upper body was pushed onto the metal table in the middle of the room. The man standing between his legs, grasped onto one off his thighs with barely contained need. The Prussian eyed teen tried and failed to push the burly man away. His actions only seemed to excite the man further. As he roughly nipped and sucked at his exposed neck. Leaving hickeys and teeth marks along the expanse of tanned skin. His other arm pulling the lucid teen closer to his person. For a moment, that was all that seemed to satifsfy the guy. Until the hand that had been stroking his thigh, went to the button on his pants. Impatiently trying to unclasp the thing. It was only as Heero focused to what the man was doing that he realized the mans pants were already pushed down to reveal a weeping erection. If his fogged up brain was to assume right, the guy wasn't going to be kind enough to prepare him properly. He instantly redoubled his efforts to stop the guy. He got a punch to the face in return and the room spun in ways he never thought they could. His button gave way along with his zipper.

His pants were pulled down.

XxxX

They shot out on to the second floor and immediately ran into people that seemed as if they were trying to run things as normal; Getting things started up again. They were also immediately taken care of before they even realized what was happening.

"Which way, Q?" Without a pause the blond ran left, turning to the right at the first intersection.

"All these freaking halls look alike." Duo muttered heatedly as he followed behind Wufie. A yell was heard somewhere further down. They sped up.

XxxX

Trowa watched impassively as the man fell to the ground dead. The guy's pals were shocked, unable to move. The drug they used on the pilot should have lasted longer than it had. The green eyed teen simply brought his hand up, breaking the guy's nose to the right of him, before bringing up his leg to kick the guy to the left of him. The guy with the broken nose cried out in pain, while his buddy fell to the ground, spine severed from the blow; he was also dead. Rushing into the room where Heero was, he was relieved to see that the guys cry of pain had successfully stopped the guy. As he was standing there, pants down, turned towards the door, confusion on his face. Like his friends he also didn't get the chance to react, when the silent pilot bolted towards him with unimaginable speed and snapped his neck in one swift movement. The body dropped.

He turned to his friend and noticed his state of undress. With stoic ease he pulled up the pants did them up and slowly helped up his noticeably drugged comrade.

"Can you walk?" he asked softly. When he received no response he picked up the dazed preventer bridel style and turned to leave when the door slammed open. Three preventers poised to strike.

"Oh my god." Quatre whispered taking in the state of the usually stoic pilot, who couldn't even focus properly, body limp against Trowa. After those words Heero simply gave up and succumbed to the darkness that had been calling him since he had been shoved into the room. With his head leaning the way it was the others could see the various marks marring his skin, and the fairly dark bruise below his eye.

"We have to get out of here." Wufie stated as he looked out into the hallway. Duo was angry, he was pissed, he wanted to kill the guy a hundred times over for doing what he had been doing to Heero. Each torture and death worse than the last. That is if 03 hadn't done it already; killed him of course. Much like an irritated cat he stalked out of the room, the others following as he went from whence they came.

"_Bomb detection acknowledged. All personal evacuate the premises. Detonation in 5 minutes."_

A female voice stated over the inter com systems. Mechanical and monotonous in it's tone.

"Shit." Duo cursed as they stilled to a stop. "The bombs."

"We can make it." Quatre said determination shining in his sparkling orbs of blue. They went out into a full out run. The truth flashing in their minds. It wasn't enough time to clear the upcoming blast.

"_Bomb detection acknowledged. All personal evacuate the premises. Detonation in 3 minutes."_

They cleared the stairs and ran out into the main hallway. Gunshots and shouts followed them. Someone must be trying to stop the detonation sequence for the guards to not worry about the explosion that was soon to come. But that was impossible. The detonation sequence could only be stopped by those who had started it. One of which was out cold. Quatre let out a cry of pain as a bullet pierced his thigh.

"We're not going to make it!" Wufie yelled from behind.

"Shut-up Wu-"

"_Grenade!_" the blond screamed as it was chucked at them. They crashed into a door, thankful that it was easily opened. Seconds later an explosion erupted in the hall.

_Bomb detection acknowledged. All personal evacuate the premises. Detonation in 2 minutes._

"Let's move!" Trowa commanded as he ran into the blazing inferno, Heero safely nestled in his arms.

XxxX

"Is everyone ready?" Albus asked as he surveyed the circle in front of his. In the corners of north, south, east and west were placed the representations of the four elements earth, air, fire and water. Unbeknowest to the Order, a single hair that belonged to one Harry Potter, sat in the center of the circle. With words of approval, he started the chant. The others followed, reciting the simple incantation.

XxxX

_Detonation in...5..._

Deep heavy breaths from four of the five gundam pilots.

The flame in the candle went out, unnoticed by the Order.

_...4..._

Cackling flames licked exposed flesh as they ran by.

The last word in the chant was spoken barely above a whisper.

_...3..._

Duo pushed forward ahead of his friends.

Albus opened the vial.

_...2..._

Duo reached the door.

The liquid was poured.

_...1..._

The building exploded.

**A/N**

Again if you would like to continue, you may move onward to SeraphimXII's profile. Thank you for reading.

Ken


	2. Through My Eyes

A/N- Okay the FINALLY revised second chapter. Much better than the original. Please do enjoy!

Disclaimer- Do not Own

-

Harry, Twins, and the Angels Four

-

Through My Eyes

-

A light engulfed them. A light that seemed to burn them with a thousand suns. There was no relief. There was just hot searing pain from their nerve ending to their very core. It was inescapable, and Quatre thought for sure, he was going to be driven insane from the sheer brunt of it. It was too much. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. As far as he knew, this was all that had ever existed, and for a moment, he relished in it. This was punishment for the sins he had commited. This was for the lives he had taken. He deserved this.

Just as he was going to succumb to darkness, he felt something in himself shift, and the light was gone. Not long after a cool sensation suddenly wrapped itself around his lithe body; a secure blanket of bliss. Vague thoughts began to run through his exhausted mind; Vague yet specific thoughts.

Were his friends okay? Were they nearby? Had they experienced what he had? Was he dead?

This was so disorienting.

What happened?

His nerves were still on fire though subdued to a degree.

When had his eyes shut?

A sudden rush, wind whipping by him, giving him the distinct feeling that he was falling. This wind numbed what pain he might've felt. It was some how comforting. Then the wind was gone, and he was laid out on a dusty mold-smelling floor; convulsing slightly; eyes shut unable to open. The darkness was calling again, but he needed to know...where was he? Was he alone?

He listened.

"We need to give these children medical attention!!" A woman voice, accented, full of terror. The accent narrowed it down a bit. He drifted into unconsciousness.

XxxX

Ice blue irises stared out into the vastness of his family's private estate. The night was cool, breezy and calm. He took in a deep breath. The full-moon hanging high in the sky lighting the land in a silver glow of pale moonlight. He sighed. What to do. The thought that had plagued him since the news of his fathers detainment. He thrummed his delicate fingertips along the thick banister of his own balcony. He should be happy, rejoicing for christs sake. He didn't have to follow in his father's footsteps, nor his mother's if he didn't have to. But they were stuck. Not for the first time did he wish Voldemort had not existed at all. He frowned eyes flashing a steely grey. A slight breeze picked up, gliding around him. It was rather comforting.

What to do.

He looked to the sky, eyes becoming distant and unclear. Was there a greater purpose out there for him? Something out there that would bring pride back into the Malfoy name? Something without the shadow of the Dark Lord? Another sigh, and the wind had picked up.

The blond turned away from the ethereal landscape and walked into his wonderously furnished bedroom shutting the glass panels behind him. The colors in his bedroom reminisced of his house at Hogwarts. Rich green drapes, hanging alongside the balcony doors. Silver beddings adorning his four-poster. He wouldn't really admit to anyone, even to his best mate Blaise, but he loved Hogwarts, despite what he had said in the past. It was home. The only place where he saw other people his age.

He looked over his furnishings, paintings hung strategically along the walls, his four-spoter bed nestled comfortably in the corner furthest from the door. A walk in closet, fireplace, his favorite overstuffed chair. The nicely crafted desk and chair. This was all his. They were hand picked by him, pratically designed by him; this was his. Inside here, and inside the walls of the Slytherin dormitory, alongside his peers, behind closed doors, he could be himself. Outside the walls...outside these walls he was to act like the proper heir. He was to hold himself with pride, to look down on others less than him. He was to be better then them all.

With slow, tired movements, he walked to his bed, and flopped onto to it with one ungraceful move. In here, his room, his sanctuary...he could hide from all that. He sighed inaudibly.

Just as he was about to slide his eyes shut, wind burst open the doors to his balcony; such cold chilling wind. He shot up, eyes wide. Parchment flew in every which direction. The doors slammed closed.

"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted as soon as his vocal cords could work again. What madness was this?! He raced towards where he kept his wand. Turned back to the strange spectacle before him. Where the hell was all this wind coming from?

A light suddenly flooded the room. He quickly brought up his hand to block the incredible brightness. Wind still blowing this way and that. Eerie has it all began to concentrated over one area of his room; the bed. He walked over with cautious steps. The light was a blinding white, with a pale glow that took up the rest of his room. The more intense part of this light, moved irratically, but never did it stray from it's spot above his bed. After a few moments, the lights seemed to take shape. With a blinding flash, everything stopped. Blinking his crytal irises rapidly, removing the spots clouding his vision, he felt a gasp leave his throat.

Their laying on his bed, was the most gorgeous being he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. A girl that couldn't have been no older than him, small, delicate in physique. Stepping closer, he took note of the boyish clothes that hid her figure quite well. She had the unruliest hair he'd only seen on one person; and the same color. Though hers...her was longer, but only by so much. He wasted no time in scrutinizing this person before him. Her skin a nice tanned color; Facial features, flawless, if not for the bruise that marred her cheekbone area. Dark marks along the collar bone, and were those teeth marks?

He froze.

Wait...how had she come here in the first place? This estate was protected and untraceble. It would take a load of pure raw magic to get within the boundaries not to mention inside his room. Just who was this girl?

Draco called for a house elf. Well, he couldn't get answers to his questions like thisa. He would heal this stranger with the best of his ability, because no way in hell was he going to contact a doctor. By the looks of things, she was about to be raped. His eyes glassed over, and he shivered as an unwanted memory brushed to the surface.

"You called Young Master?" An aged voice greeted from his doorway.

No one should ever be put through that.

XxxX

"It has begun." a broken voice stated with utter sadness. Her small figure hidden by the dark confines of the cell chamber she was in. "The wheel has begun it's turn, and time is now counting down ever so slowly; slowly counting down to zero."

XxxX

Today had been strange... no wait, scratch that. Today was strange. Well, it was going to be. Harry knew it was going to be. This summer had been too normal. Boring, but over all, normal. So Harry knew without a doubt something was going to go either bad/wierd/painful/or all of the stated. So while he waited for all that to happen, he was waiting for his uncle to drive him to the Leaky Cauldron. How he managed to convince the guy to do that, he still couldn't figure out.

Wait, wait.. okay, his mind was a little mixed up. What he thought just a few seconds ago already happened. Well, the weird part anyway. Why? Because Lupin, ex-professor of DADA, was standing in the doorway trying, in a very calm manner, to get his Uncle Vernon to stop yelling at him. And it was just getting weirder.

The Boy Who Lived watched, with blatant confusion as Lupin got his over weight uncle to listen to something. Something good, appearantly if the smile on the fat oaf's face was any indication. Wait, why was he smiling?

"BOY!" he hollered with gusto. "PACK YOUR THINGS!"

Not really needing any more prompting than that, he fetched his trunk, and various other items, before bringing them down the stairs. Struggling, enduring pain from stubbed digits, and confused beyond all reason, he made it down those steep stairs. What was going on now?

Ten minutes later Harry was in a black ministry vehicle with Lupin and Tonks, both unwilling to talk and both obviously deciding it was best for all of them to leave him in the dark. To some how balance his simmering mood, he took amusement in the fact Tonks looked fairly normal and was driving. Once that wore off, he spoke.

"What's going on?"

The adults glanced at each other before Lupin, not bothering to turn around mind you, replied with more of a demand.

"Please hold your questions till we get to Hogwarts, Harry."

Green-eyed-wonder just about pouted. He looked out the window. Pfft atleast he said please, but they weren't off the hook yet. Dammit, he was greatful they picked him up and all but really, the Leaky Cauldron was just- wait...Hogwarts?

"Hogwarts? But Ron and Her-.."

"They're already over there." Tonks stated cutting off the boy.

What's going on? Did something bad happen?

XxxX

I shifted slightly, turning over onto my side with the help of my weight. Yes, this was it. The beautiful quiet of the day after. Mission completed, everyone accounted for, injuries- minimal; yes, this was it. I lazily grabbed my pillow and shoved it over my face. Any moment now and Wufei will come storming into the room screaming something about an injustice, most likely about them waiting for me so they could eat, and then I'll shoot up and say something with a touch of smart ass. With my words will come the cycle of our life, and Quatre will shuffle by, letting his nose guide him to the freshly made brew that is coffee.

Ah yes, coffee, the drink of the Gods. The drink passed down from generation to generation creating such people who craved it, who were as addicted to it as my blond haired companion; and really, if you wanted to think about it, all of us. I mean, come on. You don't, in any way, acknowledge Quatre until he's at least had two STRONG cups of Sweet and Hotness; Heero doesn't acknowledge anyone until he's had a cup of the joe; It's the first thing Wufei does before anything after he wakes up; and Trowa, well... I think he actually has a coffee maker in his room. I myself will only allow four morning greetings to pass my lips; Until I have caffiene in my system, nobody is getting anything after that. But who could really resist? Who could resist it's wonderous scent, it's... it's... why the hell couldn't I smell the elixir of life? And why the hell was my pillow white and lumpy? For god's sake I thought Q-ball got the good shi... wait...I couldn't smell the COFFEE.

I shot up off the bed like someone possessed.

XxxX

Ron Weasley, needed some entertainment, something interesting, something that didn't invovle Hermione and her constant need to some how bore him to death about school. So with a quick excuse, that made no sense whatever, he walked with a merry step towards the Hospital wing. There were four people in there that were interesting, strange, and for some reason alluring. It was like, he wanted to befriend them but then so much more than that. To keep them safe? It was just absurd. But, that was what made it so...

He opened one of the doors and walked in. With stealth that could only be honed through years of sneaking around the school, he made his rounds. Not really caring that Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen; a strange occurance in itself.

The red-headed teen let out a soft sigh as he neared the closest person, who incidently resembled a veela. Short blonde hair, styled like that of a boy, smooth pale skin, a petite frame, and the biggest boobs he's ever laid eyes on... for a girl that small. He blushed before moving on. God he could be such a pervert sometimes.

The next one, someone he'd like to assume to be a girl, but wasn't entirely sure. Chestnut colored hair, that reached her...his...the butt area, and curled up like a cat. It's good that they were feeling better. He shuddered as he continued on. He had seen what they had looked like when whatever the adults were doing had been completed. Horrid really. He didn't even think they were going to live. Hardly breathing, convulsing, yes, horrid indeed.

The next one was definitely a boy, though his hair was longer than the norm, what with reaching his shoulders and what not. He had heard that on the fall he had broken his arm, by the looks of things, it was as good as new. Which was always good. Last but not least, another fellow male, whose hair style was epic. Emo at it's highest.

He sighed again. Over all they all looked great. Madame Pomphrey really knew her stuff. So it was what, just passed lunchtime? Why in bloody hell weren't they up yet?! He needed something more tha-

The teen with the extremely long hair shot out of bed, faster than Ron thought anyone possible. Before he could actually say a word, the person practically shrieked.

"What the fuck!"

The Weasley cringed. Dear God. Why did he have to come when they were just getting up? This was going to be awkward. Especially since these people really weren't from this time era. Honestly, what's the point in bringing new people to this? It was just dumb and stupid. He sighed. Adults were so weird.

Turning to the distressed teen he decided it was best to be calm.

"Oi, are you okay?" He squeeked.

XxxX

Duo, when he had shot up out of bed, wasn't expecting this when he woke up. How could he? The last thing he remembered was the... Violet-blue eyes widened in shock.

He could remember the flames licking at his flesh, the stupid computer's electronic voice counting down mere seconds. The sounds of fire-arms going off, bullets weezing by barely missing their target. The flash of light that had brought pain that he thought couldn't have possibly existed.

"Oi, are you okay?"

He spun, turning towards the speaker; No one he recognized. He took a step back, thoughts wirring as he tried to understand how he had managed to get away unscarred. Too many questions. His eyes hardened

Just as he was about to rush forward and deliver a killing blow, a groan to his left, had him in pause. He knew that tone. Casting a glance, body poised in defense, he faultered.

"Q-Quatre?!" He shrieked; Face paling, defenses falling. He couldn't take this! He just couldn't. Was he still dreaming?! He started to hyperventilate. Christ! How else would it explain Q-ball being a freaking girl?!

He fainted. That's it, that's all.

XxxX

A/N

From here on in the story is not going to make sense until I revise the next few chapters! ok, it may make sense a bit, but not overly much. for one in the next chapter Harry meets the gang and finds out who his brother is. Also the next few chapters are written... not as good. Bare with me please!

Kei


	3. Predicament

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this plot!

Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four

Chapter 3 - Predicament

Heero Yuy had woken not but ten minutes ago. And in those ten minutes he had realized three things. One- He was not a boy any more. Two- he was not with his comrades. Three- he was in a mansion that did not belong to Quatre.

Being, who he was, he did not react. He shut everything down to assess the possibilities, Pros and Cons. So far he didn't mind the newly acquired appendages, and the fact he did not lose any of his strength and speed, made him content. The boy who had introduced himself has Draco Malfoy would be of some use and would not be good if he died. Him being the only source of information on where he was and, what the hell the thing was with big eyes and ears and that dirty thing that it wore around it's form. Very disgusting, but highly interesting. In fact, everything he saw so far was interesting. The area was so different. But beside that, he was sure he was in shock.

Anyway, the boy would be his information source. And seeing as he did not want to _freak_ the boy out he would act the girl and not disturb him with the fact _he_ too once was a boy. It might ruin his chances at surviving here. Next, clothes would be in order and finding his comrades next.

"Oh good, your awake." Draco's voice sounded. It did not startle him as he had knocked before entering. "Okay, here are some clothes... the bra..." the blond trailed off blushing. "The bra is...uh...well-I-didn't-know-what-size-so-I-got-all-sizes." he blurted out, his blush darkening with each second. Indeed he did, has he took out a bag full of the undergarments. "I'll be in the room three doors down to your right." he added as he walked out.

Just the kind of people Heero liked being surrounded with. It was no wonder why he enjoyed Trowa's company as well as Wufies. They went straight to the point. Though Draco was different. Maybe because he wasn't so uptight.

Getting up he walked to see what he had to choose from.

-

"WHAT!"

Silence. Beautiful silence... that is until Quatre got over it.

"I WAS THE ONLY BOY! WHAT ARE MY SISTERS GONNA DO?" he shrieked. "WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO SAY?"

Harry stared shocked. The spell shouldn't of been broken like that. Who were these people? The boy with the braid, his brother, stared with outrage.

"What do you mean I'm his brother!" he yelled. The Latino looked to be contemplating something before saying something to the blond and with swiftness not seen in any living human, slapped the blond across the cheek. Silence had returned.

"Exactly what I said Mr. Maxwell." Professor Dumbledore replied calmly. The Asian boy slowly started to come to. Where was Madame Pomphrey? And why was his last name different?

"Well..." The boy quieted down and looked to his friends. A second later He dragged the lost Asian teen and they huddled in a small group. He was sure the professor could lip read but Harry was surprised to see confusion in the old man eyes. A second later an irritated nurse burst into the room, from her room.

"Professor what is going on!" she demanded, "I hear screaming and get up to assess the teens and find my door is completely shut. no spell would let me out!"

Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomphrey, momentarily forgetting about the group of teens. "Did you not try the fire?"

"I tried," she replied tiredly, "Nothing would work..." Then she stopped as if just noticing the empty beds.

"What are you doing out off bed?" She asked, Harry watched as his brother and he's friend ignored her and continued on. "Your still not at full strength." She added in full mother hen mode.

Breaking apart, his brother stepped forward, the blond stepped towards the nurse and began to explain something he could not hear.

"Okay, so he's my brother. Where are we? and who are you?" Maxwell stated as if just deciding it was so.

-

Draco stared at the door that the girl would soon walk through, and was he ever nervous. This would be the first time they would have a conversation. Well, more like a Q & A, but that was okay. As long as she didn't think him as a complete blabbering idiot. DAMMIT! She was the first person he'd be in contact with since... last week? Whatever the time it's been, he needed human contact!

Trying to sit as casually as possible he looked around and hoped the place didn't look to dark. As the walls were a navy color with silver trimmings along the edge. The book shelves were in rows like a library you'd find in public, 'cept they were made out of a dark kind of wood that he didn't care to find out what it's name was. In the center of the room was pouffes and couches with tables in each corner. The floor was carpeted with a black carpet. The ceiling held a mural that encompassed the entire surface area. The image displayed a prophesy of some sort. Sure he knew what it was, he just couldn't recall it at the moment. Except maybe for the fact it involved four angels, and the love between one and a mere mortal. There was more...alot more, but hey. He wasn't going to say it all to no one in particular. Anyway, on the opposite of the doorway were four HUGE windows that overlooked the Japanese garden below. Yes, Japanese, because he wanted one for how peaceful it looked, and it calmed him. No drapes hung there so it was the light source for the room. Oh there were candles and what not but they seemed to ruin the effect or something like that.

"Draco?" a voice called from behind him. Turning around he saw the girl had picked out his favorite set of clothes.

Heero Yuy chose to hide as much skin as possible. Oh it covered his skin and all but that didn't mean anything at all. He wore a black tank that hugged his torso, with a white see through long sleeve that hung loosely enough. With the top came jeans, that would have been nice if they weren't a size too big. They hung off her hips and with each movement inched its way down. For shoes, the only pair of shoes, black high heeled toe thongs.

"I think you did this on purpose." she finished, her accusation held a tone of one who teased another. Heero had decided to make nice with the boy, but the fact he felt at home with the stranger scared him.

Draco smirked. "Maybe, maybe not, but you'll have to figure that out later; right now we need to talk."

Heero smiled a small smile that went unnoticed, yes this person was definitely his kind of person. "My names Hikari Yojimoto." He supplied sticking out his hand. It would do no good if he gave his real name now would it?

-

"My names Albus Dumbledore, I'm the head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The professor replied. "The is our nurse Madame Pomphrey, and this is Harry Potter."

The teens nodded in understanding, all but the Latino. Who watched them with a sense of suspicion. After there little conversation the group was very alert and stayed together. The girl sat beside the Asian while Harry's brother and the Latino stayed standing. Albus stood near the doorway while the boy who lived sat in the nearest bed. Ron? Ron had left on the excuse he had to go find Hermione.

"Well, my names Dou Maxwell, as you already know and these are..." seemed his brother now identified as Dou, was the appointed leader of his circle.

"My names Katrina Winester." the blond stated calmly. Her voice was soft spoken and reserved. She held a calmness that seemed to come off her in waves. the next to speak was speak was the emerald eyed one.

"Triton Bloom." he muttered loud enough for them to hear. He was reserved and calculating.

The Asian on the other hand, scoffed at his friends about the way the introduced themselves. Why what was wrong with it?

"Chang Wufie" Dou glared slightly at his friend, while Wufie sat back down to shut his eye.

"Interesting, and do you think it would be possible for you all to attend here while we figure out how to get you back?"

"I don't see why not." the violet eyed teen replied casually. The head master stared at him in confusion before nodding his consent. "Well if you'll follow me I'll have you sorted into your house."

The teens nodded absentmindedly and got up. The unruly haired boy watched on in shock. Was the professor actually going to let his only living family member go after all that trouble to get him here!

-

"Well, okay, I think I understand." Draco mumbled. "But just so you know, I'm pretty sure if your friends are here they'll be attending my school. I mean they do have magical abilities don't they?"

_Hikari_ just getting used to this whole magic thing he nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way." The blond stated as he stood up stretching. Heero had told him only what he needed to know…everything. EVERYTHING. "Letters arrived, one for me and one for you, You're going to school with me!"

-

A/N: I HAVE UPDATED! Sorry it took so long! PLZ forgive me! REVIEW! And please read my other story entitled _Behind Blue Eyes_. If you like Heero chances are you'll like this one!


	4. Seperated by Sorting

Disclaimer-read the chapter before this or the first chapter.

Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four

Seperated by Sorting

-

"We have to go to school." Duo repeated it took awhile, but he finally got it. Why did they have to go to school?

"That's right." Dumbledore replied, all four were now in the headmaster's office, so they could be sorted. The old man had decided that it might be too uncomfortable for them to do so at such ages. He had not been expecting the statement.

Harry, meanwhile, had been told to wait in the Griffindor common room until they had been called. Reluctant, he did so.

"We have to go to this school." The braided pilot repeated, yet again to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He had to wonder if it was just the shock, that had delayed his reaction.

"Yes."

Duo was happy to note that he was not the only one feeling so slow.

"I am confused." Quatre a.k.a Katrina stated after some silence. "You want us to attend this magic school and go to classes. In the 5th year no less, with no prior knowledge of the curriculum, and attend night classes, so we at least understand what's happening."

The wizard hesitated. "...yes."

"When does the school year start." Trowa asked speaking clearly for the first time that day. They needed to talk, he did not trust this man.

"School term begins September 1st. As soon as we have completed the sorting you, along with harry and his friends will be escorted to Diagon Alley." they all nodded in agreement. They'd stick with it until plans to bring them home were in action. Where were they anyway? They would really have to talk later. It didn't mean that they still trusted these people.

"So who would like to go first?" The professor asked as he held up the old hat. Duo unconsciously, grabbed unto his hair. The same question going through the Gundam pilots heads. How many people tried that thing on?

"What are they like?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry walked into the common room. He had expected she'd asked.

"Well..." he couldn't really find a word or sentence that would describe them without sounding rude.

"They're down right loony." Ron stated from the chair he sat. From the way Ron had said it Harry surmised that the red-head had already tried to tell her that.

"Ron!"

"It's true though! Tell her Harry."

Said teen looked as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, or something like it. He hated getting in the middle of these disputes.

"They're different." he said finally.

"Different?" Hermione repeated, her curiosity peeked, Harry groaned at this.

"You didn't have to sugar coat it." Ron mumbled.

"Are you three ready?"

The trio turned to the exit to find professor McGonagle waiting. Howlong had she been standing there, they wondered. Harry noted that by the way she was looking at Ron, she had heard his comment about his brother and friends.

"Come now." she added as she turned, expecting them to follow. It was obvious that she was slightly rattled. Was it because of the newcomers?

Draco watched amused as Hikari attempted to walk in the shoes he provided. He must say, he was surprised at the first time she fell. Weren't all girls supposed to have this extraordinary ability to walk in heels? He was expecting the girl to have this grace and poise as she walked with confidence.

He sighed as the girl grabbed hold of his arm, again. He noted she did not asked for help and refused his help when it came to her wounds. By all means she should've been limping at the moment, must be a fast healer.

"I think it would be best if we got our books first." Draco stated as calmly as he could. He found that Hikari was quite funny to watch as she walked in the heels. Especially, when it reminded him of when they were leaving the library. She had fell flat on her face.

"Hn."

Getting used to the way Hikari replied to any question, he took it as a _yes_, and headed to the bookstore with the girl still clutching his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Baka, what are you smiling at."

"I guess, I'll go first." Quatre offered as he stepped forward. They had been standing there for a good ten minutes with the headmaster staring at them with confusion in his eyes.

"No, I'll go." Trowa stated, putting a comforting hand on the blond shoulder. Without meaning to the Arabian gave a sigh of relief.

Putting the hat on, the only indication that he was surprised by the voice in his head was the widening of his eyes, but even then it had disappeared as soon as it came.

_My my my such a troubled past I see. But an even troubling future. Where should you go? You are observant and loyal to your friends, yes I think you'd be best in..._

"Griffindor!" the four jumped at the voice.

"The hat could talk!" Duo stated as he stared wide eyed at the old thing.

"Why yes, how else would we know what house to put you in." Dumbledore stated with amusement.

"Questionnaire's?" Quatre replied only low enough for the two near him to hear.

"Well, who's next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll go." Wufie stated as he walked confidently towards the hat, Trowa had taken off, seconds after the house was called.

_Ah yes, another one with a troubled past. Your future, lies with your friends, but your mind is set elsewhere. Interesting, your future is also troubling. You are a scholar, and there is only one place to put you..._

"Ravenclaw!"

"WHAT!" Wufie yelled out as he whipped off the hat and brought it towards his face. "Why didn't you put me in Griffindor!"

The others watched horrified at the possibility of seperation.

"All we staying here all day." Heero asked as they hulled most of the things from the list. What they didn't get yet was the wand.

"Actually if you want, we could rest." Draco offered as he pointed to an ice cream stand. The had been shopping for the good part of the morning.

"No, the sooner we get this down the sooner we can get ho-back."

The blonde stared curiously, at Hikari's slip of tongue before nodding in agreement. He was so hoping to run into the Golden trio today too.

"Well, Ollivander's is good for wands we'll go there next then."

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled out before Duo could even reach to put on the hat. Shrugging, he walked back to his comrades.

While the other's shrugged it off, the headmaster looked at him in confusion. Of all houses why Slytherin?

"Well Qat," Duo started as he put a reassuring arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You have 3 in 4 chances of getting put into one of our houses."

Nodding, he gave a small smile before walking towards the dusty thing. Whimpering slightly as he put it on his head. _My pour hair._

"I took you in, I fed you, I clothed you." Draco sputtered as he tapped his head gently, "and this is how I'm repaid?"

Heero dropped the wand on the counter. It was the seventh wand he tried and it had sent flames right to the blonde's head. When the store owner finally had them dowsed, the blonde had spoken. He was now partly bald now.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled out. Taking off the hat Qautre walked towards his friends.

"Now, that's just rotten luck." Duo stated before getting whacked on the head by Wufie.

-

A/N: well I updated and got rid of the writer's block! Sorry for the long update though! Hope it's not too short...REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Train Meeting

Disclaimer- You want the disclaimer? read the first few chapters that have it.

Harry, Twin and the Angels Four

-

Train Meeting

-

Heero stood staring at the train. He had been standing there for awhile, knowing full well that his comrades would most likely be passing through. Draco had told him this was the only way to get to school...well the only conventional way.

"Hey cutey!" a male voice called out to him...her.

"I'm taken." He replied swiftly. That was the 12th time some one had did that. 13 if you count the first one that tried and ended up with a broken nose. That one didn't even get to finish his sentence. It was only after that, he realized he couldn't punch every single person who hit on him. It didn't help that Draco had went ahead to find a compartment for him.

"C'mon Quat!"a familiar voice piped up from the dull chatter surrounding him. "The clothes don't look that bad!"

"I'd like to see you wear girl clothes then!" another voice replied.

He knew those voices; one was a bit off, but he knew them both. Instantly he made a b-line for it.

"No thank you." Duo replied making a face at the suggestion.

"Well then shut-up, Maxwell." Wufie retorted.

Harry and co. watched the interaction between Duo and his friends; it was almost always amusing in one way or another. they remembered, just yesterday, Wufie had chased Duo around the entirety of Ron's house. All because Harry's twin and brought a pair of scissors near the Asians black hair. After getting their school supplies they headed straight to Ron's place. It had been a bit cramped but they had managed.

The boy who lived wanted more than ever to get to know his brother. Especially since he watched the antics of Duo and his friends they seemed like such interesting people. He knew they had been sorted already, but for some odd reason they hadn't said anything about the houses they were in. It didn't help that his twin didn't seem to have ANY interest in wanting to know him and his life. In fact, they barely spoke a civil conversation between each other. But still, Harry tried, determined to break his brother's shell. At least Katrina seemed nice enough.

"We should find a compartment NOW, if we all want to sit together." Hermione stated as she checked the time; for once they had managed to arrive early.

When Harry looked back at his Brother and his group, he saw someone he hadn't met before. The person was a girl...a VERY beautiful girl, with hair just as unruly as his. And for a split second he realized that if he were a girl and an Asian (like this girl was) than he would mostly look like this girl right here. It, of course, didn't stop him from taking a fancy to her. Which actually made him jealous because the girl was currently giving HIS brother a hug...or something like it. Were they going out?

"Let go crazy lady!" Duo yelled as he struggled to get the girls vice-like grip from around his neck. "I know I'm hot but ge-"

"If you guys EVER disappear like that again..." the girl hissed coldly. Harry felt chills run down his spine. She must have been really worried to have taken on a voice like that Harry thought as he watched from ahead. Luckily Ron and Hermione were too far to have heard anything. "...I'll kill you very VERY slowly." she added threateningly.

Harry smirked at the threat, how cute. He was about to comment on it, when he noticed that Duo and Katrina had barely managed to conceal a shudder. Was the girl serious? Who was she?

"H-Hee...ro?" Duo sputtered in disbelief. Hm...that was a strange name for a girl.

"It's Hikari." the Prussian eyed goddess, all but growled out. Oh, in all honesty Heero was happy to see his partners all well and everything, but like HE would OPENLY express that...EVER.

"Where have you been?" Quatre asked worriedly. The memory of the last time he saw Heero still fresh in his mind.

"Uh...not to be rude or anything but we should really start to board the train." Harry stated as he finely caught Hermione's signal to get moving.

Without a word, Duo and his friends started moving forward, albeit slower, as for the golden trio to not catch what they might say. Making sure they didn't do it so suspiciously; better to not acquire unwanted attention.

"Hikari?" Trowa whispered, amusement shining subtly in his visible eye.

"hn."

Draco couldn't believe it, Hikari was gone. All the trouble he went to, to find a compartment she ups and leaves. Shaking his head, he checked the time. The train would be leaving soon. She was probably already sitting somewhere. Sighing the platinum blond Slytherin stepped back on to the train. If anything she was in one of these compartments. Great, this was going to be a long search. He thought as he considered how long the train was. At least he'd only have to give a quick peek through the window.

"here girly girly." He muttered sarcastically.

"I can't believe it." Ron whined as the group of eight made their way down the train. Each one of them dragging along a trunk...minus Heero of course. "the trains FULL!"

"Ron please." Hermione replied exasperated. "This ones empty."

"Finally!"

As soon as everyone was in Harry was surprised to see they all fit comfortably in the compartment. In fact he was almost positive they could fit another person in here. In the small area he realized just how...petite Duo and his friends were. Being near them made him feel...well to put quite frankly, fat. They didn't seem to have any body fat at all. Not to say they were just skin and bones. Just that they were really fit without being buff. He was also a bit miffed that Duo hadn't introduced his new friend to them yet. If he was planning to at all that is.

Silence had taken over, an awkward one at that. But none of the Gundam boys felt it, choosing to ignore the three. Heero, on the other hand wanted to know who they were, and if they were the ones Draco had been talking about. Besides that, there were two other trunks in the compartment. One belonging to him. A small unnoticeable smirk crossed his face. He wondered when Draco would make it back here and if his friends would like him. It wouldn't due to just drop the boy and not talk to him. It would be suspicious.

"My lord." a man clad in black robes and mask stated as he walked calmly in to the darkened room of their leader. "We are in position."

"Good." a raspy voice replied. The man cast in shadow. "When you retrieve them, bring them straight to me."

The robed one, bowed before turning to walk away.

"One more thing." The man added before his follower could go through the doors. "Don't kill anyone."

It was a strange order, the man nodded in affirmative, but he would follow it, as would the others. Neither of them wanted to end up like the last person who disobeyed. Shuddering at the memory he left.

"What in BLOODY HELL are you doing in MY compartment!" Draco yelled as he walked into his now full sitting area. Half way through the train he decided that it was obvious Hikari would be sitting somewhere, as the train was in motion. Besides they were going to the same school and he could've always met up with her there.

"Draco, what took you so long." Heero asked as he casually looked up to the blond.

Before the blond could reply and before any other person could say anything the train jerked to a sudden stop. Sending the blond flying down the train corridor and half of the occupants in the compartment unto the floor. The other just banged their heads extremely hard against the wall.

"What the...?" Duo groaned as he rubbed his head furiously.

Screaming interrupted anyone from speaking.

"Now, sprite...tell me how to successfully create the perfect weapon." the dark lord demanded in his prisoners holding room. The sprite was of normal human composition, though the etheral beauty that came naturally to a sprite was noticebly dimmed. She sat near a disk like shape of water that hover magically over the ground. He grinned devilishly as she shivered in fright.

A/N

I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE I"M SO SORRY! PLZ DON"T KILL ME!

I hope this more than makes up for it. grins sheepishly


	6. Gomen!

Heh heh….I'm so sorry. This is not an update dodges flying objects meant to kill School is becoming a pain in the ass, and I'm at a writers block for not just his story, but, all of them!!!! So…it's not really a surprise that this alert thingy is on ALL the stories…I'm really sorry! If you could wait maybe a few more months I might be able to squeeze in an update! BUT I NEED HELP PEOPLE!!!! PM ME OR SOMETHING!!!

So without further ado, the stories are currently going to be put on hold.

Gomen!!!!!

runs for dear life at angry readers


	7. Annoyances

Disclaimer- I already disclaimed what I needed to in the first few chapters….so if you want one, there they are.

_Parseltongue_

"speech"

'thought'

Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four

-

**Annoyances**

-

Voldemort glared in disgust at the sprite's corpse. Once beautiful in it's own respect now gone to the powers that may be. Pfft. The extremely hard to find creature, had died on him, right in front of him. And he hadn't even done anything remotely tortuous to the thing. Other than denying what it needed most to survive, that is. Ah it was a slow death. Though he had thought his catch would have lasted longer. Maybe he shouldn't have waited so long to interrogate. He stared at the thing a moment longer before storming out of the room.

How irritating.

"_Nagini, enjoy your snack._" he hissed in parseltongue. His darling pet and friend simply slithered past him into the desolate room.

At the very least, he got what he needed from the magical being. And that was confirmation. What he longed for, and how to make it happened was in that god-awful building; Ministry of Magic. He smirked. The distraction should be well on it's way now. It was only a matter of time until everything came together. He had to admit though, that the sprite's death was a loss that hindered his plans to some degree, but that could be easily taken care of, he supposed. Besides, the rest of the pieces had yet to reveal themselves to him. Yes, it was only a matter of time now; and this time, things were going to be going in his favour.

XxxX

"What the hell?!" Duo muttered as the train shook yet again. What the hell happened to seatbelts, huh? Safety first right?

Stupid wizards.

"Blimey-…" the violet eyed teens _supposed_ brother groaned as he picked himself off the floor. He hadn't managed to finish whatever was going to come out of his mouth as the glass separating them from the corridor fell and shattered into pieces. Such a loud noise. The door must have shut at the sudden stop Duo surmised thoughtfully. One thing was for sure. The wails of terror had gotten louder.

Giving his head one more rub, the pain was already fading, he went to help his _brother's_ friend…Ron, was it? Off the floor. He almost laughed at the terrified red-head. His face was currently drawn up in the most horrified look it could make it seemed.

"Everyone okay?" he asked looking pointedly at his friends.

Heero looked out into the trains walkway, and nodded an affirmative as soon as he noticed the blond Slytherin was okay. Bruised, but okay.

"Bloody hell." Ron whimpered. "What's happening?"

"I could tell you." Draco growled angrily. He was obviously favouring his left arm and he seemed quite sore about that, Heero noted. The blond pointed from whence he came and practically drawled out his answer.

"_Giants _are attacking the bloody train."

"What do we do?!" Ron squeaked, losing whatever color he might have had on his face. Quatre looked worriedly at him. Was he going to faint on them?

"This is just stupid." the former pilot of Nataku growled inaudibly. Trowa who had caught the statement couldn't have agreed more. They weren't built for this.

"Well, what do we do?" Heero asked looking between his comrades and Draco for answers. This was something he hadn't dealt with before and only something he managed to read a small portion of in the Malfoy manor.

"How many were there?" Hermione inquired hesitantly after no one had said anything.

The Malfoy took on a pensive look, eyes narrowed, with his body going into the widely used 'thinking pose'; albeit unconsciously. For a moment, it seemed to the golden trio that he wasn't going to say anything. The former gundam pilots knew other wise.

"From what I could see…about four."

Harry and his friends visibly wilted at that.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." Quatre ventured glancing at the trio.

"Doesn't _seem_ bad?!" Ron screeched. The blond Arabian flinched. "They're bloody GIANTS! And there are-Ow!…what was that for?" the red-head asked gruffly rubbing his arm. It was only after he was elbowed from Hermione that he noticed the not so subtle glare he was receiving from Triton.

"uh…"

"So what if there's four of them." Duo said annoyed. "There's bound to be some sort of alarm that's going to alert the old man."

"Besides, if you haven't noticed," Wufie growled. "They don't seem to be directly attacking the train."

Harry and his friends, and other students who had overheard them crowded around the windows.

They weren't.

XxxX

Five cloak figures walked quickly and quietly down one of the many corridors of the Ministry. Due to the commotion caused by _attacking_ giants on the Hogwarts express, the inhabitants of the building were too preoccupied to take much noticed of them. Especially considering the Ministry was usually chaotic any other time of day. So with great efficiency and hardly any interferences, they had made it to where they needed to be. The easy part was over. Now for the hard part.

The only women in the group opened the door, and they stepped in. Barely missing a group of Aurors that walked past. They were getting ready to head out and dismantle the incident.

The woman glared.

"Quick!" she hissed, startling green irises poised to that of a cats. "We don't have much time left!"

At that, the groups dispersed going into different sections of the eerily glowing room. Thousands of objects littering the huge space.

'It 's close.' The woman thought. She could feel it.

**A/N**

Okay I know it's been ages, but yeah….I'm ALIVE…well at least the story is. It's breathing and all that jazz so don't count this story out yet! I do apologize for how long it took to get this up. The next chapter will have them at the school and well get to see what house Heero get's into! Whoop Whoop! Well I hope you like this chappie, and I also apologize for it's shortness.

Kei


	8. Schools Doorstep

Disclaimer- I already disclaimed what I needed to in the first few chapters….so if you want one, there they are.

"speech"

'thought'

-

Harry, Twins and Angels Four

-

Schools Doorstep

-

The only female in the group smirked as she felt the pulse, there...a non-descrepit thing was giving off a faint aura; An aura that the others had obviously missed. Pathetic morons they were. People unworthy of the pureblood, she thought listlessly, looking to each of the group. Everyone of them cowards in their own right. She sneered. In anycase, this was it. This is what they had been searching for; what her master had been searching for since the failure of last year. Searching for this glass sphere hidden among glass spheres. To have it so soon, at the beginning of the school year, was going to be a great advantage against the old fool.

Hm, how smart it was of them to hide it amongst it's own, in plain sight. Her smirk widened revealing sharpened teeth, decayed to such a degree despite her seemingly young age. It was too bad that hadn't taken people, like her, into account. Gently, she wrapped the pulsing orb into the folds of a richly looking cloth and hid it on her person, where it immediately stopped in it's pulse and glow. That was interesting. Making sure that the others hadn't noticed her lack of movement, she took it out again, to stare at it with a curious eye. The pulse and glow had begun as soon as it was revealed. Something to look at later she supposed as she realised the timing was running short. She put it back it the folds of her cloak

"I have it!." She hissed in a whisper that somehow managed to reverbrate throughout the room. Without a word the others gathered. And they left the room, with ease that was positively shameful. No other words were spoken between them as they left the building and disappeared with a pop as soon as they were safely away from the Ministry.

Success.

XxxX

The passengers of the Hogwarts express watched as the giants had begun to leave one by one with stunned silence. Fright and terror had vanished as soon as word spread that the giants really were doing nothing. So for a good fifteen minutes they had watched as insanely huge rocks were being chucked at them without ever having hitting them. Halfway through that time it had begun to be more of entertainment than anything else.

"Is this normal?" Quatre asked as she watched the spectacle, with widened aquamarine orbs. Wufie refrained from making a comment.

"No." Harry responded in a mix of shock and awe. This was something he thought he would have never have witnessed; To be confronted, for the most part, by Giants practically triple the size of Hagrid, and living to tell the tale. That was definantely going to be a story for his kids...if he lived that long.

By the time the giants had left, whispers could be heard about Aurors arriving near the front of the train.

Draco snorted.

"About bloody time I say." the blond muttered from his casual lean against the busted door. "Wonder what took them so long." he added as he turned to stare at where the giants had been. Ah well, his injuries weren't fatal, and he didn't he intend to voice them out loud anyway. He'd let them heal on their own.

Hermione, never having being in such close proximity of the Slytherin without insults flying, felt her cheeks burn as she realised just how...handsome he was. With his mouth shut that is. She turned away, startled at her own thoughts. Had to be hormones, was her frantic thought. Making her thing stupid thoughts. She cast a glance to the unsuspecting blond.

Well she had to admit he _was_ good looking, but his sharp-tongue, and snarky attitude pretty much made things sour. But then again, it had been a summer since the last she saw him, and at the moment he wasn't so much as shooting glares at his rival, maybe he changed for the better? She groaned, catching the attention of her two closest friends. The preventers already had there eye on her and had seen what had caused her to go red in the face. Only one of them found it amusing.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, detachedly. One of the Aurors was coming down the aisle, most likely to see if everyone was physically okay.

"N-no, I'm good." the brainiac of the trio lied, calming herself.

"Everyone here fine?" A gruff voice asked stopping beside Draco. The man held no interest for the preventers, and was passed off as a non-threat, even after taking into account his wizardly status. A collection of yes's and nodded heads were his answers before he continued on his way.

An awkward silence seemed to engulf the compartment. No one either willing to speak or just choosing not to. Heero was fine with that. Taking her vacated seat once again, she promptly shut her eyes, and crossed her arms. A frown settling on her plump lips once she took note on how her newly acquired breast's were going to take some getting used to. He was followed shortly by Duo and Trowa who sat on either side of him; Wufie staying where he already was, sitting on the other side of the silent pilot. Quatre took her seat across from her chinese friend beside the window, Smiling to Draco, inviting the usually cold boy to sit beside her. Not wanting to be completely surrounded by Griffindors, he took it. Although, for him, the downside was sitting beside Granger. Neither he nor the two on the other side of Hermione noticed that her face had begun to shine scarlette again.

Another hour passed in silence, and stillness before the train jolted to a start. During this time, the ex-pilots had thought on how strange the encounter had been. A diversion tactic if they ever saw one. What was interesting was that they had recieved no harm; No casualities what so ever. Hmph,Wufie, stared with distant onyx eyes to the now, passing scenary. He couldn't help but feel disdain once again for this time. He didn't want to admit it...outloud anyway, but he was beginning to miss _home;_ even after such a short time. They hadn't even been gone that long. This was going to be _great_.

Hermione not able to stand the stifling silence any longer decided to break it.

"So, I heard you've already been sorted." she started confidently, "What houses have you gotten into?" she finished curiously.

"Well, I got into Hufflepuff." Quatre replied with a smile, happy that atleast someone was trying to make conversation. "Triton got into Griffindor, Wufie got into Ravenclaw, and-.."

"I got into Slytherin!" Duo pronounced proudly. Puffing out his chest. The last one had come as a surprise to the magic-users.

"Funny, you don't peg me as Slytherin material." Draco responded, deciding to add in his two cents. Hikari, after all, seemed quite close to him, and if he wanted to get into her good graces than through the friends he shall.

"Oh I have my ways." the violet eyed teen stated, grinning, rubbing his hands together, looking for all his worth someone acting like a complete idiot. To be honest, Harry and his friends found this display in attitude different from what they were used to.

"Baka." Hikari muttered eyes closed and for all intents and purposes cut off from the world around her. Draco couldn't help but notice she seemed to be closing in on herself. What happened to that teasing, witty-like girl that had magically appeared in the sanctity of his bedroom? The last she had spoken to him was over an hour ago when she had repeated the weasel's question, and that one wasn't really solely on him. To be honest he felt quite ignored.

"Oh you know you love me Hee-chan!" Duo cried, leaning into Heero's side, making with the doe eyes, that the stoic ex-pilot couldn't see.

'There, that did it, now I'm getting jealous' Draco thought as he watched his fellow Slytherin's display. For Harry, he didn't think his brother had it in him. Since knowing his twin, he had only seen him as being cold and distant. Now it was as if he was a completely different person. Strange. Maybe with the silent girl around, his brother will drop his cold attitude and be more friendly to them. He also couldn't help but dislike the fact that the two seemed like a couple.

"Well, I believe we will be arriving soon, so might I suggest we change into our school robes?" Hermione suggested as she stood to make her leave. With nodds of agreement, she got the two other girls to follow her to the changing rooms, after retrieving there robes.

Duo's cheerful mood dropped when the door shut behind the girls.

"_Blondie, seems interesting, don't you think?"_ he asked his comrads in perfect German, one of the many languages he picked up on during the war. Harry and Ron rolled there eyes. They always did this when they didn't want people listening to what they were saying.

"- I suppose so. -" Wufie replied in Manderin. Casting a glance to the unsuspecting Malfoy. "- Heero, doesn't seem to mind his company. I'm suprised at that. -"

"_I know. It took me AGES to get the guy to acknowledge me they way he does to him."_ the braided teen pointed out, sending an unnoticable glare to the person he was referring to.

"- Jealous Maxwell? -" the Asian stated, amusement laced in his voice, as he stared at his loud-mouthed friend.

"_Damn right I am!"_ he retorted waving a fist to the air. The other occupants of the compartment, jumped at his sudden vigor, and rise of voice.

"- Strange, that he looks so much like Winner. -"

Shinigami's pilot grew silent as he openly stared at the blond, with calculating eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Draco bitingly asked, jealously winning over on his need to be nice. Bah, nice.

"_Well, from behind maybe."_ The usually jovial teen replied, not answering the object of his scrutiny. _"His eyes are all wrong, too greyish, and he's an inch too tall. Oh and don't get me started on his attitude."_

"- Well, yes, when your splitting hairs, he looks nothing like Winner, acts nothing like him, they even walk differently. But that's not what I'm getting at. -"

"_You mean the high possibility that the boy can be our Quat's ancestor? I thought about it."_

The door slid open. Cutting off whatever the Nataku's pilot was about to say.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An old woman, motherly in her speech, asked as she looked in the compartment. She was paler than normal and her voice held a slight waver, an ovbious indication that she was still rattled from earliers events. Ron who had always waited impatiently for the lady to arrive, completely forgot about her. His mind was too engrossed in the fact that Draco-the-ferret-Malfoy was sitting beside him. He hadn't really trusted himself to speak after the giants. Especially since if he said something stupid, Malfoy would jump at the chance to embarrass him infront of the girls.

"Uh, no thanks." Harry muttered. No one seemed to want to get anything.

"Wait!" Duo called just as the door was about to shut. The woman stopped, not only for the fact someone was going to buy something...but...because she had thought the person who spoken, was a girl.

"What can I get you?"

Five mintues later the girls arrived.

"Why haven't you guys changed yet?" Hermione asked exasperated. It was obvious that it wasn't solely their fault she seemed so frazzled, when Hikari entered the compartment. She was wearing the boys uniform. _Katrina_ the whole time was looking at her comrade with a look that said she should have thought of that. Boys clothes. Why didn't no one ever think of these things? Why did they have to be so simple minded when it came to something so bizarre? Hopefully, Heero would be kind enough to let him borrow a couple of his robes, he couldn't really picture himself walking comfortably in this outfit.

"Hee-chan try the chocolate frog!"

01 suddenly found herself holding a small box, that more than likely held this chocolate frog. Glancing at Duo, with a slight frown, she sat beside him in a fluid movement and went on to open the thing. She also completely ignored the others questioning stare at her choice of clothes. She may have arrived in females clothing but even to the perfect soldier, wearing a skirt, no matter what the reason, was out of the question. Unless there was a mission from his superior, than yes. That couldn't be avoided. ON the other hand, any self-imposed mission's he set for himself, could have certain details changed. It wasn't like he was going to _punish_ himself for insubordination. So here she was.

The moment the box was opened a frog lept out. She did then, what any respectable soldier would do, she blasted it to smithereens and asked questions later. Well, in her case she wipped out her wand, and seeing as at the current moment she hadn't learned anything of significance, she stabbed it, and went on to glare at her _friend_. The frog went on to twitch quite violently before going limp. Duo went into near hysterics at the four sixth years. Each one conveying a look of disgust, of varying degrees. In wll their lives, they had never seen someone react so violently to the movement of chocolate. Their comrades on the other hand showed amusement, and in Quatre's case a slight chuckle. Duo was still laughing.

"_Teme._" She all but growled out, pulling the chocolate off of her wand before it melted.

Duo stopped laughing.

"- Calm down. You can hurt him after we change into our robes. We'll be back. -" Wufie said as he stood up, straightening his clothes. Grabbing hold of the long haired teens arm, he started to drag him out of the room. Duo only sputtered away as he took in his friends seemly betrayel. The only thing the others were able to understand was the last thing Harry's twin cried out.

"Wuffers I thought you cared!?"

Heero smirked, before going back to the position she was in before she left to change.

"_The changing rooms for the men are to the left. You can't miss it."_ Heero stated in Japanese as Trowa walked by.

Hermione was sad to note that it seemed the new girl, Hikari, was just as happy leaving them out of whatever conversation they wanted, unheard. The only way she really even got a name was because the only nice person in Harry's brother's group of friends was Katrina, and she was kind enough to introduce the distant teen.

Another hour later and they were at the station.

XxxX

"Albus, what are we going to do?" The Deputy headmistress asked as they walked the halls of Hogwarts; Worry etched into her already stressed face, deepening the lines of an aging women. "Giants attacking the train. The giants! Think about what could have happened!"

"Be thankful that nothing had, Minerva." Dumbledore responded, "It was a close call, I must admit, but I fear that there is more here than we are seeing. We'll just have to trust that Harry will be able to face up to the challenges that are sure to come this year."

"Oh, Albus, are you sure he's ready?" They stopped at the entrance where the Head of Griffindor would be meeting the first years. "Especially with such a close call last year." (1)

"I believe, that will only help motivate the boy to ready himself."

"I hope you're right." The woman replied as parting words. Dumbledore after a brief pause had already begun to head towards his office.

"Also, if you could, send Hikari Yojimoto to my office, as soon as possible." The old man asked turning with a grace no old man his age should ever hold. "She's quite hard to miss. And if it helps, she also happens to be well aquented with Harry's twin, Duo and his groups of friends." The last few words successfully stopped The deputy Headmistress from asking question pertaining to who she would find out who the girl was.

"I assume she is to be be sorted in private then, like the others were?"

"Of course, Minerva." he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

XxxX

"So as I was saying, Hee-chan, the place is _huge_. I swear it's bigger than any Winner-Ow! What was that for?" The loudest of the former gundam pilots asked as he glared at his chinese friend. Wufei returned the glare full-force.

"For being an idiot that's why." the scholar retorted, glancing at the other two..._strangers_, with suspicious eyes.

The ex-pilots couldn't all sit in one carriage comfortably, especially with the tag-a-longs. So they decided to spilt up. Quatre and Trowa decided to sit with Harry and his friends, considering their blond friend seemed to be the only one able to stand them in a conversation; Trowa? He just didn't care. Meanwhile, Heero, Duo, and Wufei rode with Quatre's possible ancestor and a friend of his that they saw in passing. The friend was Blaise Zambini and just happened to be the one Heero had first punched before getting on the train. Although the nose had been fixed, being introduced had been quite awkward and embarrassing for the daark skinned youth. Needless to say, the subject on how Blaise and Hikari _knew_ eachother wasn't fully dissected by their comrades, though the smug looking glare Heero had sent the Slytherin on his arrival had Duo and Draco itching to ask the question.

"So," Blaise spoke in his suave voice, it was actually how he greeted the japanese girl that had got him punched in the first place. It wasn't his fault he had a natural ability in the courting tone. Honest. Which was actually why he refused to speak no more than he had to. Less 'crazy-lovestruck-idiots' that way. He continued when he had the carriages inhabitants' attention. "Is there any particular reason you and your friends are so late in attending school?"

"Actually, yes there is a reason, perfectly good one too." Maxwell responded in a chipper mood. Turning to face his schoolmate fully. "You see we all-.." a sharp jab "-were travelling the world at break-neck speeds." He finished not showing in the slightest that Heero at stopped him from saying anything harmful to them. Wufie snorted at the reply. That was half the truth, he supposed.

It was then, that Draco realised that no one was supposed to know that they had travelled from the future. He couldn't help but cast a small smile at the girl. She had trusted him. Blaise noticed the glance, an interrogation seemed to be in order. He had to admit that when he had agreed to share his carriage with Malfoy, he hadn'tt expected to have it completely over run by complete strangers. Even if one happened to be a fellow Slytherin. After not but three minutes, he realised that there was more too them that met the eye. He had decided then and there that he wanted to know more about them. They couldn't all be that bad, Hikari for example, threw a good right hook; one of the strongest he's felt so far, that is, if he were to be brutally honest to himself.

This was going to be an interesting year.

XxxX

**A/N**

Okay just to say, this would have been up SO much sooner if my laptop wasn't being such a pain in the ass.

REVIEW PEOPLE!!! It keeps this story alive!!!

Kei


	9. not chapter

For reason's I'd rather not write down, Ketsueki-ken, will no longer be able to continue writing her fics. They are up for ADOPTION or they are just going to be left uncompleted. Anyone interested just write a review saying you'd take it on.


	10. Hello

**A/N**

This story is now to be completed. I am not Kei. For those who have adopted said story, I am sorry for the confusion. You may go ahead and continue writing it as you see fit, but I'm going to write _this_ as the author originally planned- or as close as I can manage.

My name is Ken. I was a close friend to Kei, hopefully I don't make a fool of myself. PLEASE don't bite off my head.

_Ken_


	11. AN

Hello! So after a sit down, it was decided I'd take on this story again. But I'd feel too bad replacing the rewritten chapters of this story. So I just posted a New Story with the basic plot. So if you'd like, check out the rewritten work. The first chapter is up.

Prophecy Prophecy

"When time becomes inconsequential, one soul, as bright as the sun, will release a power so grand it could very well destroy life as we know it. Our fate, relies on the will of the possessor. So when the time comes Albus, leave well enough alone."


End file.
